


CIs On The Roof

by BlueNation



Series: Dick Grayson in New York City [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: Gen, Neal Caffrey is Dick Grayson, Neal doesn't know he knows, Peter Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNation/pseuds/BlueNation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing and Peter meet on a rooftop and Peter catches on quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CIs On The Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any typos, the 'm' key on my laptop is stuck.

His booted foot kicked out and he was grinning, giving him the appearance of a child. If he wasn’t wearing a black and blue costume and sitting on the edge of a building, ratting out the meeting place of a well-known gangster, Peter might believe he was one.

 

“You sure have a flair for theatrics,” Peter said, sitting beside him, though a bit further from the edge. He enjoyed life, thank you very much.

 

Nightwing chuckled, his mind somewhere else. It may have been a lifetime ago, but Peter’s words were still true.

 

“What can I say, It’s in my blood.” he said simply.

 

Peter exhaled, looking over the city. New York was a far cry from Gotham, and he wondered why Neal thought he wouldn’t notice, especially if he came to Peter, in costume, and told him about the various crimes he should expect to be committed around the city. Peter guessed Neal couldn’t come to him in the office, rambling about a crime that hadn’t even been reported yet. 

 

Nightwing told him the location of a stolen diamond, and the plans for a robbery at the Met.

 

“I solve crimes  _ after  _ they happen. Isn’t it your job to prevent them?”

 

Nightwing's head whipped to the side and he still had that grin on his face.

 

“We need more cops like you in Gotham.” Nightwing said, nodding approvingly.

 

“What, you mean accepting of vigilantes or uncorrupted?”

 

“Both.” 

 

It was well-known that every other person in Gotham was a criminal. Peter thought it was ironic that Neal ended up a little of both.

 

Nightwing’s hand shot up to his mask. A second later, he groaned.

 

“Sorry, gotta go. Don’t forget what I told you.” He said. 

 

He stood up and ran to to the other side of the building. Peter watched in amusement as the man raised his hand and shot a hook out of it. He glanced back at Peter one more time before falling off the building, the grappling hook saving him from certain death and swinging off into the night. He didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was heading towards the direction of Neal’s apartment.

 

Peter smiled, wondering if Neal knew he had figured out his secret identity as he walked towards the fire escape.

  
“He better be at work tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.


End file.
